Crazy Over You x Manabu ONESHOT
by fukaito
Summary: Manabu is secretly and crazily in love with the girl he always wanted but the problem is she already belongs to someone else, to his best friend and band mate Byo.


**DATE WRITTEN:** June 2011

**ONESHOT:** Manabu x OC fanfic

**GENRE:** Love/Romance/Hurt/Drama/Comfort

**TITLE:** Crazy over you

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Manabu and the beautiful guys of ScReW! It's just he's too darn cute and hot and I admit I've been fantasizing about the guitarist in the past days!;D Idk but he's just perfect for this new oneshot fanfic I made.

**WARNINGS:** Rated T for steamy contents and some censored language

**SUMMARY:** Manabu is secretly and crazily in love with the girl he always wanted but the problem is she already belongs to someone else, to his best friend and band mate Byo.

He doesn't know why but he just couldn't take his eyes off her...

Her petite pale face and her bright brown eyes. Her lips glossed in pink, her dark long wavy hair and her soft hands looking delicate, with her nails polished in red.

And her body...God her body. It looked really just as gorgeous and sexy, making him imagine what's behind that black laced dress she's wearing.

But wait, this is wrong. Damn wrong. Since when that infatuation turned into something deeper?

He swallowed hard when he saw Byo's lips dampened hers, after she handed him the contract for their new album. She smiled, her face blushing, feeling a little abashed that everyone in the conference room are staring at the two of them.

"I like it." he heard Kazuki teased, who was standing next to him.

He resented him for saying that. Most of all, he resented this stupid jealousy he feels towards their vocalist and his girlfriend Reiko.

But Byo's been his best bud since he entered ScReW as their fifth member and everyone had been nice to him, not just Byo or Kazuki. Rui and Jin were fun to be with too and the management has been good about everything for their career.

And Reiko...She's been too close with the band, as expected for someone who works in the same company.

"Manabu-san? Are you alright?"

Her familiar voice putted him back from his thoughts, seeing her infront of him with her eyes looking at him closely. He tried to wave off his thoughts and smile at her instead.

"I'm sorry?" he said.

"I was thinking about preparing you guys some dinner at my place tonight." she told him.

"I'm going." he quickly answered her. "It's been awhile since I've tasted your pasta."

She laughed. He always love to hear her laugh.

"Well then, see you later." she replied, beaming and walked out from the room.

"Such a princess." Jin muttered just right after Reiko left, adoring everything about her.

"Yeah and she's Byo's girlfriend." Kazuki reminded.

"Lucky Byo." Rui snickered.

The vocalist showed them his bad finger, making them all laugh. Manabu pretended to laugh with them though...

Yes, that was true. She's such a princess and she's Byo's girlfriend.

He wants a smoke. He really needs a cigarette this time.

xxxxx

The door swung open and a lovely looking Reiko in her faded jeans and white sleeveless, covered with a skull-designed black jacket smiled at the four boys standing in the hallway. Kazuki, Rui and Jin had brought their girlfriends, but the only person who wasn't with them was Manabu that Reiko easily noticed.

She all greeted them as they greeted her back too. Byo waited for his band mates to go inside first before opening his arms at her, giving Reiko a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Where's Manabu-san?" she had asked.

"Probably picked up his girlfriend." he answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the living area.

There was a strange feeling Reiko felt that she couldn't explain, when Byo told her that Manabu could've picked up his girlfriend whom he'll bring with him when he goes to her apartment.

That maybe the reason why he's late.

But then again, what is this strange feeling? Why it seems like she's worrying about Manabu bringing his own girlfriend too, like Kazuki and Rui and Jin?

No, this couldn't be jealousy. She doesn't want to feel that way. She's Byo's girlfriend now and Manabu's always been a friend.

Just a friend.

"Pasta's ready let's eat!" she called everyone's attention, as she tries to forget the thought about Manabu.

"We're starving Reiko-chan, thank you." Kazuki smiled at her.

"Jin and I brought the red wine." Jin's baby-faced girlfriend said, while beaming at Reiko. "Ayumi desu by the way. Hajimimashite!" she greeted.

"Reiko. Nice meeting you too." she vowed at her.

They went all together to the kitchen as Kazuki's girlfriend Yukiko along with her best friend Akane, Rui's girlfriend, helped her prepare the pasta and the roasted chicken. Ayumi took the baked cookies from the oven putting it to the table, as she sat next to Jin.

"So, we're not really waiting for Manabu?" Rui inquired.

"But we're hungry." Kazuki commented. "Aren't we all?"

This made Yukiko laugh.

"We should wait for Manabu-san." Reiko said.

"I called him twice already, but there's no answer." Jin informed them.

"Is he okay?" Reiko couldn't help but to worry.

"Same old Manabu." Kazuki muttered.

Byo suddenly felt his phone vibrated on his pocket. He took it out and read the text message he just received. It was from Manabu.

"He's not coming anymore." Byo told them. "He said he's not feeling well."

Reiko was slightly disappointed by this. But atleast he's not bringing his girlfriend.

"He was okay awhile ago." Kazuki grimaced.

"Manabu's getting moody in the past days ne?" Jin said.

"We're all getting moody sometimes, Jin." Rui stated.

"Right." Byo agreed. "I'll go to his apartment tomorrow morning and talk to him."

"But for now, let's taste Reiko-chan's pasta!" Kazuki intercepted, that had Reiko laughing.

"I want to drink Sake after this." Akane said, as everyone get on their plates to start eating.

"How about the wine?" Rui asked, glancing at her.

"and the wine." Akane smiled deviously.

"Here we go again." Yukiko smirked.

Reiko knows what she meant by that. They're gonna be drunk with their boyfriends again, like what happened during Byo's birthday.

She wanted to enjoy the night around her circle of friends and the man she loves...But what is this strange feeling again?

She's happy, yes. She wanted to be happy. But how much she tried to not think about Manabu, he just kept on bothering her mind always. Every time.

What is wrong with me? She asked herself.

Is it Byo that her heart desires...? Or it's been Manabu the whole time?

God, this is wrong. So wrong, she thought.

The truth is, his been there the whole time. He was a liar for texting Byo that he couldn't come to Reiko's invitation, because he wasn't feeling well. For hours he stayed inside his black SUV, waiting for his band mates to come out from Reiko's apartment and go back home and get laid with their girlfriends.

Except for Byo.

He wished that he wasn't making out with Reiko, the moment they've been left alone in her apartment. The thought hurts him... Just seeing the vocalist touch her or kiss her, he couldn't take to look. What more if they're in bed?

This was it. He couldn't deny it to himself anymore...He was crazily in love with Reiko all this time and no matter what happens, he's going to face her like a real man.

Then he saw Kazuki, Rui and Jin who just exited from the apartment building along with their girlfriends, all looking intoxicated.

They weren't with Byo...Is he staying at Reiko's apartment tonight?

He doesn't want to wait another hour to see the vocalist leave.

He was losing hope...

"Byo..." Reiko gasped, pushing the blonde away. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" Byo asked, as he pulled back his body off her.

"You have to leave." she stood up from the bed and picked up her clothes on the floor. "The recording for your new album is set tomorrow, right?"

Byo didn't say a word and Reiko knew that he was disappointed of her.

"I-I'm sorry." she said, covering her bare body with the jacket. "I kinda feel tired and sleepy, that's all."

"You should rest." Byo said weakly, not looking at Reiko. "You're right I should leave, I'll be working with the band tomorrow."

He looked so sad when he said it and Reiko felt a sense of guilt as she watched him put his clothes back on and leave.

"Oyasumi Reiko. I love you." those were his last words before he walked out at her door.

She hated herself for deceiving him since they've been together...

She felt frosty tears in her eyes. She had loved Byo, but she loved his bestfriend more.

She heard a knock, that had her stop from crying. She wiped her tears and immediately opened the door, guessing that it might be Byo who will finally tell her that he already knew her secret...

But she was wrong.

"Manabu-san?" she was startled at the sight of the guitarist.

He didn't speak, instead he grabbed her to him and pressed his lips to her for a deep kiss. The door behind them slams shut, as he lifted her to the living room, where he laid her to the couch. Reiko didn't stop him like what he did to Byo, to his own boyfriend.

She just let Manabu get on top of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he kept on showering her with kisses on her chest down to her belly the moment he took off her jacket, revealing her perfectly slim body. She took off his coat too and then pulled up his skirt, making their bodies collide on each other. Manabu tangled his fingers on her hair, liking her raspy moaning voice when his tongue hit the right spot, as he touched her skin tenderly.

He gazed up at her and Reiko saw his eyes in craze, as they were both losing their breaths.

She's in love with him, that's the truth...And he's the one she wanted to be with tonight, not Byo.

Manabu stayed with her for the whole night and on the morning they woke up at Reiko's bed, in the arms of each other...It was like a dream being with her and the moment they shared together was been incredible.

They didn't talk much before he left her apartment, but they knew that what happened between them must only be kept to themselves. He doesn't know what's next after this, but the fact remains that he just betrayed his band mate, his best friend. Worse, he had hurt Byo without him knowing and he made Reiko be caught in a situation on which she has to choose between him and her real boyfriend.

He knew though, that Reiko loves him like he loved her. He was sure of that because he felt it when they kissed and the way they touched.

He's also aware that their feelings for each other would continue whenever they see each other, but it'll remain just like that...Hidden, not just to Byo but also to their friends.

But for how long? For how long are they going to stay like this? How long are they going to pretend that nothing's going on between them? That they're just friends, that he's hanging out with another girl and Reiko's really with Byo?

No one has to know. They must not be seen together or else he's dead. They're both dead.

xxxxx

"Still not feeling well?"

It made him swallow his coffee hard when he felt Byo's hand tapped his shoulder and Kazuki, Rui and Jin were all staring at him as if they wanted an explanation on why he wasn't at Reiko's invitation.

They found him just the right time at PSC's cafeteria.

If only they know...

"M-my head aches and-and..." Manabu struggled for an excuse, still he lied and pretended to cough at them. "See..."

"We were expecting you. We actually thought you're gonna bring your girl too." Kazuki stated, slightly doubting his alibi.

"Gomen." Manabu apologized awkwardly. "We just had a tour remember? Maybe that's why I-I had this post-late sickness. And now today, we're gonna do the recording. Wouldn't that make you sick?"

His band mates didn't seem convinced, but still he wished that they wouldn't notice him up to something with Reiko.

"I want to talk to you that's why I went to your apartment just this morning, but you weren't there." Byo told him, making him had another hard-swallow of his coffee. "Are you okay? You don't talk much in the past days."

"Ofcourse I'm okay." he replied sharply. "Thanks for worrying."

Byo smiled at him and he felt just as guilty as Reiko, the way the vocalist looked at him with his eyes still oblivious about everything.

"Glad you're okay." Byo said.

"Glad you made it at work too." Kazuki smiled at Manabu deviously.

He tried to laugh.

"Take care of yourself Bu, will you?" Jin sneered.

"Hai." Rui nodded. "And if you don't take care with your health, don't expect me to do the lead for our songs."

But he was taking care of his health and he wasn't sick. He was never been.

"You should apologize to Reiko." Kazuki demanded.

His heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name.

"She was expecting you too." Jin added.

There was a short period of silence before he spoke.

"I will." he said.

That's why during break time from their work at the recording studio in the afternoon, he knew where to see her. He thanked God that his band mates, most especially Byo didn't come with him to see Reiko too. They were too busy with the composition, that instead of going out for a lunch everyone just requested a studio-delivery to their staff.

And besides, Byo himself has been nagging him to apologize to his girlfriend. And he also asked him to give him his message that he will take her home later.

So there's no need to worry that by seeing Reiko at her department, the vocalist or just anyone could've give it some meaning.

He casually made his way to her office, greeting several people he passes by. Upon reaching her door, he knocked twice and when he heard her voice he slowly entered inside.

He was surprised to hear Kairos as her office's background music. Reiko was still on her laptop when she saw him standing in the corner.

"W-what are you doing here?" she too, was surprised to his sudden presence.

"I know." he tried to smile at her. "Byo wants me to apologize for not making it to your invitation."

Manabu saw her expression turned sad, when he said it to her.

Poor Byo, Reiko thought.

"He...He also said that he'll take you home." he added, his smile fading.

Reiko hit the music off, leaving them with an equally hollow silence in the room.

When Manabu spoke...

"H-have you eaten?" he asked her.

When she beamed at him, he knew that she was trying to hide her weak side.

"Not yet." she answered. "The old man gave me a deadline so I don't have much time..."

He walked closer to her table.

"You know...About last night" he started. "I-if y-you...regret...what we did, then let's just-"

"I do not regret a thing." Reiko intercepted. She felt that Manabu was hurting. "You're the one I want not just last night but, always."

He was moved by that. He loved her and he could feel that she loved him too...He didn't control himself to get near to her chair, this time he took her lips again longing for another deep kiss.

Manabu heard her soft moan, when their tongues met.

Until Reiko suddenly pushed him away, her eyes wide in horror...He turned his head and saw Byo standing in the door, his expression in dim. Manabu froze from his stance, his heart beating relentlessly...It was weakening.

They didn't hear any word from the poor vocalist, instead he just stormed out from the office leaving them in grave shock.

"Matte! Byo!" Reiko yelled, as she stood sharply from her seat to run after him.

But Manabu grabbed her back.

"I'm the one that'll talk to him, you stay right here." he told her. "This is all my fault in the first place, I'm really sorry Reiko."

Tears started streaming from her eyes, as she watched Manabu leave. She doesn't have any strength anymore to face Byo after what he just saw between them...

"Stop Byo! Please!" Manabu cried, chasing him through the empty hallway.

But Byo didn't turn back he just kept on walking hastily, running away from the band mate and best friend who betrayed him and from the girl who had hurt him so much.

When Manabu caught Byo, he grabbed him so hard just for them to face each other. He pushed Byo against the wall, gasping for breath as he find the right words to explain everything to him.

But he didn't expect his fist hit his face that made him jumped away from the vocalist.

"How could you fucking do this to me Manabu? She's my girlfriend!" Byo blurted out.

"I'm so sorry." Manabu said weakly, while holding his bleeding nose. "Reiko's out of this...I made her do it...It's all my fault...Please forgive me."

"You cheating fucking liar." Byo said firmly, his voice breaking.

"You're right for calling me that, I'm an asshole." Manabu narrowed his eyes at him. "But I never meant to fall for her...Maybe, maybe we're just confused. I-I'm really sorry Byo. I shouldn't...I..."

"I hate you." Byo looked away. "So much."

"That's okay, hate me Byo...But please don't hate Reiko." Manabu stated, hurting from the words he was saying. "Don't give up on her and I promise I won't interfere in your relationship again...Kill me, if I do."

They went quiet for a long while, when Byo finally spoke...

"You bastard." he muttered. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know that you've been fantasizing about Reiko all this fucking time around and I know that she's same to you."

Manabu was startled from what he had heard.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" he stuttered.

What's more even startling was when he saw Byo laugh out of the blue.

"I keep on lying to myself that I'm the one she wanted, even though you're the one she wants to be with." he told the guitarist. "So don't expect me to not give her up. I won't do that to a girl who doesn't love me since from the start."

"Byo..." Manabu couldn't believe it.

"I thought that our relationship will work out somehow." he continued. "But every time she sees you or when she hears your name, her eyes aren't flickering for me anymore."

"I'm sorry." Manabu apologized to him once again.

"I hate you Bu." Byo glared at him resentfully. "But just for now. Even if you ditch my new girlfriend again, you're still my fucking best friend."

He was ridiculously touched by that.

"Just don't murder my dogs or else I'll beat the shit out of you."

Manabu couldn't help but to laugh when Byo said that.

"Go back to Reiko." he ordered. "I don't want her to feel guilty about me anymore."

"Byo...T-thanks and sorry." Manabu half-smiled at him.

"You should be." he said and walked.

Manabu watched Byo as he turned his feet from him. He admired how he gave up Reiko just for the sake of their friendship. He was really feeling sorry for him, wishing that he'll be okay.

So he knew it all this time...How could he had not noticed? He despised himself for everything that he did to Byo, especially for taking Reiko from him.

But he loved Reiko and he won't never ever let her go.

"Manabu!" he heard Byo's voice call him as he was walking to see Reiko.

He turned his head.

"I forgot to tell you one more thing." Byo stopped in front of him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You gave me an inspiration to our new composition." he said. "The title will be, I screwed your girlfriend."

Then he laughed so hard on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." Manabu smirked, turning his back from the laughing vocalist.

**A/N:** I tried to put a little humor at the latter part. Though I fail to make you laugh, I just can't stop giggling about the title of the song I screwed your girlfriend lol. XDD

By the way, who could've not fallen to someone like Byo there that'll give up his own girlfriend just for the sake of friendship? I love him. He's a total SUGOI!^O^

But I love Manamanabu more lol;)

Reviews would be lovely sweeties.


End file.
